Vanity and Raindrops
by TahnoFTW
Summary: "What are you doing with these losers, darling?"
1. Chapter 1

Tahno loved watching the rain. Not being in it (it ruined the hair). Just watching it. Something about the way his element touched everything in sight was poetic to him.

"Whatcha thinking, Tahno?" Warm arms wrapped around him from behind.

"How dashingly handsome I look in this windows's reflection, darling," Tahno drawled, smirking.

Korra smacked the back of his head.

"You wound me, love," Tahno gasped, grabbing his head dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah. We both know your massive ego could use some deflating," she muttered, hands on her hips. "What were you actually thinking, _pretty boy_?"

"Well, darling _Uh-vatar_, I was actually contemplating how lovely everything looks covered in water."

Korra grinned. "What are we waiting for then?" She grabbed his arm and yanked him out of their apartment.

"Where are we going? It's raining," Tahno grumbled.

"Exactly!" His girlfriend exclaimed.

"B-but I don't have an umbrella..." He whimpered. "My hair..."

Korra turned on him right in front of the exit. "Are you kidding me, Tahno? You. Are. A. _Waterbender_." She punctuated each word with a hard poke to the chest.

"Ow, Korra," Tahno groaned. "So?"

"If you're so freaked out about your hair, you could bend the water away from it. But I don't think you'll have to worry about that today," she grinned evilly.

"Dare I ask why?" Tahno winced.

Korra stuck her hand in Tahno's hair and mussed it up.

Tahno shrieked like a girl. "**_KORRA_**!"

"Yes , darling love?" She smiled innocently.

"I am going to kill you. Right. Now." Tahno growled. "Slowly."

Korra grinned like death threats were her favorite. "You'll have to catch me first!" She sang.

And dashed out into the rain.

Tahno ran after her without a thought for his hair.

After a rousing water fight and make out session, Tahno changed his mind.

He loved being out in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, Tahno?"

/sigh/ "Yes, Uhvatar?"

"Where the hell are we?"

"In a very small broom closet, it would seem."

"And why, may I ask, are we still in said closet?"

"Because, darling, the door is locked."

/frustrated grunt/ "This is SO uncomfortable."

"Girls would pay to be where you are right now. In fact..."

"If you say another word, I will fire bend your pretty little face off."

"I knew it!"

"What."

"You do find me attractive."

/furious blush/ "Psh, I do not. Your hair? Ridiculous."

"Don't lie to me, love. I'm a three time probending champ. I can see deception from a mile away."

"..."

"..."

/screech/ "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME."

"Darn. Your bum is so nice though."

"I will burn your genitals off."

/high-pitched/ "Eep."

"That's what I thought, perv."

"..."

"..."

"We've been in here for forever. Aren't there workers here?"

"Yeah, but the bar is closed, idiot. I was leaving until you shoved me in here."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, uh-vatar. You totally jumped me and pushed us in here."

"I am the avatar. I do not 'jump' people."

"That's possibly the worst excuse I have ever heard in my life."

/thunder/

"Ohmygosh."

"Are you clinging to me, Tahno?"

"No, I'm huddling for warmth."

"Liar, you're scared of thunderstorms, aren't you?"

"Psh, no. I'm Tahno."

"That was worse than my excuse."

"... so?"

"So you are scared of thunderstorms."

/whimper/ "Maybe."

"Wow."

"... (sob)"

"It's gonna be ok, I promise."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the illustrious avatar and three time champion probender. In a very compromising position if I do say so myself..."

"Tarlok."

"You think this is compromising? Try this."

"Tahno! What the f-oomph."

"Gah! I don't want to see this."

/slam/

/contented sigh/

"You're a pretty good kisser, uh-vatar."

"Tahno?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just scare away our one chance at getting out of this closet?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say..."

"ARGHHHH."

"...wow."

"I. Hate. You."

"But..."

"You are a decent kisser."

"Just decent?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"..."

"..."

(a couple minutes)

"Let me check this one last closet, Bo."

/creeeak/

"What the..."

"Mako! Wow, didn't expect you guys to come back for me, heh heh."

"Tahno."

"Ferret boy."

"Oh, Bolin. You're here, too."

"Why are your lips all swollen? And what happened to your hair?"

"This is _immensely_ awkward."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: here's a second drabble for you guys today. It's a tad bit more serious than the other two. But I like it. _

_Hopefully you guys do, too. Please let me know what you think. _

* * *

Korra walked through the bushes to see Tahno dangling his bare feet in the river. His hair was plastered to his head from the downpour and his gaze was distant.

Something in his very aura had changed. She wanted to fix it, to bring back the taunting, smirking Tahno that she met in Narook's.

Even if he was a cheating jerk.

"Tahno?"

Snapping back to reality at the broken silence, the ex-waterbender glanced back at her.

"Uh-vatar."

He turned back to the river. Closing his eyes as water slid down his face.

"I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, you defeated Amon. Thanks, Korra," he sighed dismissively.

Korra bristled at his disinterest. Glaring and pouting, she huffed, "I thought you'd want to know that you could get your bending back, but..."

Tahno's head whipped around. "What?"

Korra smirked at his sudden change of heart. "Come here."

Tahno scrambled to his feet and rushed over to Korra's side.

Korra put her thumb on his forehead and a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes squeezed shut. She could feel Tahno's erratic breathing and his blocked chakra.

Her eyes shot open, glowing brilliantly.

Her hands shined just as bright, sending power through his chakra, repairing what was broken and breaking down the blocks.

In a heartbeat that felt like an eternity, it was over.

Korra's hands dropped to her sides. Tahno raised his eyes to hers. His hand trembled as it rose. Fear of failure (he had done this over and over again without results) clouded his eyes.

The rain drops stopped, suspended in midair. Tahno gasped. He flung the water away, watching the liquid respond to his every movement. He pulled water from the river, running through long memorized forms.

Korra watched in fascination. This was someone whose life was bending. His body was made to bend water. His graceful movements mesmerized her. He had a style all his own.

Suddenly, the water splashed into the river.

"Thank you," he whispered, stepping forward to face her.

"You're welcome, Tahno."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I am forever in your debt..." He smirked, some of that old light returning to his eyes, "Uh-vatar."

He mock-bowed and offered her his arm. "Would you accompany me to get some noodles?"

Korra grinned, sharply nodding.

If this was what the avatar did, she could live with it.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting and following. You're all fantastic. Hope you enjoy this (super short) update. _

* * *

"I look freakin' fantastic," Tahno admired his reflection, smirking at the girl watching him.  
Korra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You make a great hipster." She gave him a once over. He wore classic hipster glasses, a grey scarf over a plaid flannel, a slim pair of jeans and grey Toms.  
Tahno grinned as he let his eyes linger suggestively on the freshman's slim but muscular frame. "You don't look half bad yourself, darling," he drawled.  
Korra shifted, uncomfortable in the tiny "dress" that she wore. It seemed to leave her bare and vulnerable. The six inch stilettos didn't really help either...  
She coughed awkwardly to break the silence, "So, senior. Ready to go to this Come As You Aren't party?"  
Tahno scoffed, "I was born ready." He leaned in, lips brushing her ear. "If any perverts try to grope my girlfriend, I will not be held responsible for my actions."  
Korra shivered.  
As they approached the gymnasium, she straightened her shoulders. "Let's blow this popsicle stand, pretty boy."  
She flipped her hair and grabbed his hand as the walked through the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: So this is part one of a two/three part mini series. :) Hope you like. _

* * *

Korra couldn't believe it. She had made it backstage without getting caught. Cheering internally, she tiptoed down the dark hallway. She approached a corner, realizing that she had no idea what to do now.

"Hey! Girl!"  
Korra groaned. Caught.  
"I need to see some i.d. or a press pass."  
"Well, you see..." Korra racked her brains for an excuse.  
"Johns!" Another voice called out.  
"It's Jordan," the security guard muttered.  
"Yeah, whatever. She's with me." An arm slipped around Korra's waist and pulled her against him.  
"Wha..."  
"Go with it, little girl." A smooth voice whispered against her ears.  
Jordan bristled, "Tell your girlfriends to stop wandering around unattended. "  
"Definitely, Josh," Her rescuer (captor?) waved poor Jordan off as he turned both himself and her towards a doorway.  
"So who did I have the pleasure of rescuing?" The man stepped into Korra's line of vision.  
Her jaw promptly dropped. She shook her head to regain her lost concentration. "My name's Korra."  
"Well, Kor-ra," he (Tahno! The lead singer for her favorite boy band ever!) drawled, "it is a pleasure." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Korra had to use every ounce of willpower not to fangirl right there and then.  
"Tahno! We're on in five!" The guitarist (Ming, Korra thought) yelled over at the singer.  
"If you'd like to, you can watch from our seats, Korra," Tahno grinned salaciously, unashamedly checking her out. "As long as you give me a good luck kiss."  
Korra shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I have a boyfriend."  
Tahno waved it off, "Shame. All the pretty ones are taken. If it's all the same to you though..." He leaned in and pecked her cheek.  
Korra watched, frozen in awe as he pulled away, waved and walked on stage.  
The crowd roared.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Here's part two. :)_

* * *

Korra chilled in a back room with the other two members of an up and coming band she had joined. Bolin and Mako were her best friends now (didn't hurt that they were attractive males).

"I heard Tahno's band is looking for an opening act," she offered. "It'd be a good opportunity for us."

Bolin tried to contain the laughter that bubbled out. Mako looked slightly amused. "We aren't exactly on the best terms with Tahno. We're, um, arch rivals. We have history with the jerk."

"History?"

"Yeah, we went to school together. He was the principal's son. Pretty much could do whatever the hell he wanted to do. We were all in a music class together. It didn't go well."

Korra glared, "Are you kidding me right now?"

Bolin frowned, "What?"

"You're gonna let some stupid high school drama get in the way of your career? Seriously?" She spat out angrily.

Mako leaned back, stretching. "You know what I think, Korra? I think you just want to meet Tahno. Like some pathetic teenage girl."

"Shut up, Mako. We're a team," Bolin interjected.

"No, let's go for it. Just wait till Tahno laughs in our faces," Mako smirked.

Korra huffed and left.

"Way to go, bro. You might've just lost a girlfriend with that smooth talking," Bolin muttered to his older brother.

* * *

They slid into a booth, Korra pointedly not sitting next to Mako.

Tahno was late. Really late. Korra's eyelids started dropping.

"Well, he's obviously not coming," Mako said a little too cheerily.

"You might've spoken too soon, bro."

Tahno swaggered in, flipping his ridiculous hair.

He scanned the tables before finding theirs and doing a double take at seeing Korra.

"What are you doing with these losers, darling?" He smirked at The brothers' confusion.

"This is my band, Tahno," Korra tiredly gestured to Mako and Bolin.

"If you want to hear how a real pro sings, I could give you some _private_ lessons," Tahno raised an eyebrow suggestively. Mako growled in warning.

Korra rose from her seat, glaring at Tahno's not-so-subtle flirtation. "You wanna go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?" She muttered.

"Go for it," he grinned, "I'll even give you the first shot."

* * *

_AN: teehee._


End file.
